Crushes
by Starsinger
Summary: Kitty considers a job offer.


Crushes

by Starsinger

Like so many others before it, this story has just been bugging me, so here I am writing it. This is set before and during AXM 1. I'm calling it an AU because this is probably not the way it happened. No, still don't own them.

Everyone in my class started receiving manila envelopes. I had received a few myself, a few private schools who were aware of my past academic placement, Xavier's, and wouldn't mind having a counselor who was familiar with that sort of environment. When word came down that Xavier's was accepting applications, I knew who they were aiming that at, me, Kitty Pryde.

I resisted. Truthfully, I simply didn't put in my application with the rest who specialized in meta-humans. My roommate, Lisa, thought I was crazy. She wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. I just hoped that they were putting the word out at a bunch of schools hoping I'd get caught in the net, no such luck. Lisa came running in, envelope in hand, "Kitty, look, you got it! Xavier's sent you the envelope!"

I stared in shock, I hadn't even applied. The Letter read something like this:

Miss Pryde:

Thank you for your interest in our school. We are pleased to inform you that your qualifications match our current needs. The school year starts in two weeks, contact us so that travel arrangements can be made.

Emma Frost

Headmistress

This wasn't an invitation, this was a summons. I barely heard as Lisa gushed, "You'll be working alongside the X-Men! You are so lucky, Wolverine is such hotty." She didn't know the truth, but still my heart broke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt called tonight, making sure I got the envelope. I nearly exploded at him, "Kurt, did you tell them I was here!"

I heard a sigh, "No, Kitty, I didn't. Logan ran across a friend of yours last month while we were in Chicago, Daniel." I sighed as I suddenly realized I had brought this on myself. "Look, Katzchen, we need your expertise. No one runs the computers around here better than you do." Lockheed cooed at the phone, he had always liked Fuzzy Elf, "Tell Lockheed I'm thinking of him too. What do I tell Scott?"

"If it was Emma, you know what the answer would be," a short bark of laughter greeted this statement. "Tell him I'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My secret is out. I was going through my wardrobe, considering what should stay and what should go when Lisa walked in on me. I found my old Excalibur uniform and was looking at it. Navy blue and yellow with a huge X on the left shoulder. Boots, gloves, and belt completed the ensemble. I had taken it out and thrown it on the bed. I was considering where I could possibly donate it, Halloween costume maybe, when Lisa walked in. While many people hated mutants, there were a few who idolized them. Lisa is one of them; she loves the X-Men and told me she cried for days when she heard that Colossus was dead. She was in love with him. I certainly couldn't fault her taste in men.

I was so deep into my closet that I could have gotten back into my room more quickly. I heard a scream, "Oh, my god! Which one are you?!"

Without thinking I popped out of the closet, without bothering to use the door, "Good God, Lisa, what are you excited about now?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She had seen me come through the wall.

She walked over and touched the wall as I walked over to my bed and piled more clothes, sorting them as I went. "No wonder you got the job, you're one of them." I heard behind me. "Please, I won't tell anyone, who are you?"

I reached over and pulled the image-inducing collar off of Lockheed. His form morphed back into his natural state. He, naturally, had to show off by flying over to her and blowing a smoke ring in her face. She laughed. "I'm Shadowcat," I finally replied. We spent the rest of the night talking, she took my old costume, if fit her, surprisingly enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I step out of the taxi and ask myself, "Why am I here? What possible difference could I make on a team that needed fighters?" The place hadn't changed at all, I didn't even bother with the door, and I went through the wall. Lisa made me promise that I'd let her visit. Oh, god, I'm late, I realize. No one's around. I set my luggage down and turn toward the direction of the noise. I phase through yet another wall and find myself on a stage. "Doesn't that woman believe in clothes?!" I thought as I catch a glimpse of her.

She introduces me and I make a tart remark about putting on all my clothes. Teaching advanced computational theories, what does that even mean? I guess that's what I do naturally. Why did Lockheed have to fly here by himself, I miss him. Scott and Hank greet me as we suddenly notice Sentinels breaking through the roof. I phase right through my chair, like I said, I'm not a fighter. It turned out to be a simulation. I shake my head as I settle back into my seat; at least she's wearing more than that negligee she used to wear.

Scott shows me to my room and comments with a smile that I wouldn't be sharing it, unless I wanted to, I sighed and put my stuff down. I haven't had a good record when it comes to men. The only man I have really loved is dead. I'm sure Pete would be crushed to hear that. Turd, couldn't even tell me he was alive. I had to hear it through the grapevine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally sat down to write to Lisa. We returned from Breakworld last week and have spent the interim cleaning up the mess the kids left behind. I stab at the keyboard as Peter walks in giving me a kiss. "Who are you writing?" he asked.

"My old roommate from college, Lisa, she's got a crush on Logan," he did a double take. "I know, someone with a crush on Logan who's not one of us," I replied with a chuckle. I sent the e-mail off and turned in my chair, "She had a crush on you too."

Peter chuckled, "She has good taste, but I'm spoken for."

I turned to him, mischief in my voice, "You better believe it, big guy."

Please R&R.


End file.
